It is desirable for devices, such as mobile devices, to have the ability to both quickly resume operations from a hibernation state (also known as an idle mode) and to store data for extended periods of time in a hibernation state while consuming small amounts of power. In order to provide the ability for a device to awake quickly from a hibernation state, many devices utilize DRAM memory. DRAM memory provides the ability to quickly perform operations such as read and write operations when awaking from a hibernation state. However, DRAM is a volatile memory that consumes power to maintain data, and therefore, consumes power while a device is in a hibernation state.
Other devices utilize NAND memory. NAND memory provides the ability to store data for extended periods of time during a hibernation state while consuming small amounts of power. However, NAND memory is slower than DRAM memory with respect to operations such as write and read operations.
Improved storage devices are desirable for use in devices such as mobile devices that are able to provide the speed of memory such as with DRAM memory, while providing the ability to store data for extended periods of time while consuming small amounts of power such as with NAND memory.